Tournent Les Violons
by Tsubaki Tsukiyomie
Summary: Grande fête au château il y a bien longtemps. Les belles et les beaux, nobliaux, noble sang. De tout le royaume on est venu dansant. Et Cloud a 16 ans, servant dans ce château comme sa mère avant. Circulant parmi les convives pour les servir, il fera une rencontre qui ne troublera pas seulement sa soirée. Tournent les vies et s'en vont,Tournent les vies, Tournent les violons... OS


Tournent les Violons – Chapitre Unique

*CHAPITRE CORRIGÉ*

 _Grande fête au château il y a bien longtemps. Les belles et les beaux, nobliaux, noble sang. De tout le royaume on est venu dansant._

 _Tournent les vies oh tournent les vies tournent et s'en vont. Tournent les vies oh Tournent les violons..._

 _[...]_

Rufus Shinra était un homme connu, riche et réputé. Depuis près de vingt ans il régnait sur le royaume de Midgar d'une main de fer, après avoir récupéré le trône des mains de la précédente famille régnante. Il était connu pour être un dirigeant ferme qui savait évincer ses ennemis d'un revers de main. Sa dernière réussite était les accords conclus avec le royaume voisin dirigé depuis plus de cent ans par la famille Jenova, le royaume des Anciens.

Les deux Rois étaient arrivés, après plusieurs mois de discussion, à un accord de paix et à un échange commercial entre les royaumes. Car si le royaume de Midgar était riche de ses gisements de « Rivière de la Vie », une eau réputée miraculeuse qui pouvait semble-t-il soigner tous les maux, le royaume des Anciens, lui, possédait un grand nombre de carrières desquelles émergeait la « Matéria », un matériau qui permettait l'alimentation de nombreuses armes et de nombreuses machines.

Ainsi les deux royaumes étaient en paix et commerçaient en toutes quiétude l'un avec l'autre.

Cloud était serviteur au château depuis sa naissance comme sa mère avant lui, du haut de ses seize ans, il portait des plateaux lourds pour ses mains d'enfant mais il ne se plaignait pas. Au moins, il avait un travail, un petit salaire qui lui permettait de s'acheter de quoi lire et écrire, deux repas par jours et de louer des appartements derrière les cuisines, dans les sous-sols du château. Du plus loin que remontait sa mémoire, il avait toujours servi la famille Shinra et plus particulièrement le fils du Roi Rufus qui était de deux ans son ainé.

Dès qu'il avait été capable de marcher et de parler, il avait été assigné comme serviteur au jeune prince. Même si les deux enfants avaient grandis ensemble, Cloud n'oubliait pas qu'il n'était qu'un serviteur et de ce fait refusait de considéré le Prince comme un ami, malgré l'insistance de celui-ci pour qu'il l'appelle par son prénom et non par son éternel « Votre Altesse ».

Une fête se préparait pour la soirée mais, contrairement aux autres soirs de fêtes, ce soir Cloud n'était pas uniquement assigné au service de son prince, mais à celui de toutes les convives.

Circulant avec les autres serviteurs du palais, il portait et installait les lourds plateaux chargés de nourriture sur les tables disposées de part et d'autre de la grande salle de marbre doré dont les plafonds et les sommets des colonnes étaient tapissés d'or et de pierres précieuses. Slalomant entre les musiciens qui s'installaient à leurs places dans un coin de la pièce, au pied de l'estrade accueillant les deux trônes royaux, et les serviteurs chargés de remplir chaque lustre et chaque chandelier de bougies, Cloud faisait des allers-retours entre les cuisines et la salle de bal richement décorée, apportant divers plats salés et sucrés.

En effet, en ce soir de Mai, le royaume était en fête. Le Prince Héritier et fils de Rufus Shinra, Adel Shinra (1) fêtait ses 18 ans, ainsi une grande fête avait lieu au Palais Royal.

Pour l'occasion, et également pour satisfaire le caprice de l'héritier de la couronne, Cloud avait revêtu un pantalon de lin blanc, prêté par le prince, qui moulait ses jambes longues et fines, des bottes en cuir marron lui enserraient les chevilles et une chemise aux manches légèrement bouffantes d'un ton bleu saphir foncé recouvrait son torse mince et finement musclé par les années de services.

Les convives qui s'étaient alignés en une haie d'honneur pour accueillir les deux membres de la famille royale, se mirent alors à danser après un mouvement du roi aux musiciens pour qu'ils puissent commencer à jouer. Une longue soirée commençait.

[...]

Redoublaient la fête, les rires et les danses et Cloud s'émerveillait en remplissant les panses. Un lourd plateau de coupes de vin dans les mains, il circulait entre les couples de danseurs pour leur proposer des rafraîchissements. Certains se servaient dans son plateau, d'autres le congédiaient d'un rapide et froid signe du poignet sans même lui accorder un regard. Il se dirigeait vers un autre groupe un peu plus loin dans la salle quand il fut interpellé par une voix bien connue :

 _ **« Cloud ! »**_

Le sourire aux lèvres, le petit blond se dirigea vers les portes de la salle où son ami, un des gardes royaux, lui faisait de grands signes malgré les coups de coude de son camarade qui tentait de le faire arrêter ses pitreries. Arrivé près d'eux, Cloud salua d'un signe de tête l'autre garde puis se tourna vers le rouquin.

 _ **« Reno ! Comment vas-tu mon ami ? »**_

 _ **« Ma foi, plutôt bien même si l'assiette de viande que je vois sur la table un peu plus loin me fait énormément envie… Aïe ! Tseng ! Pourquoi me frappes-tu ?! »**_

 _ **« Si tu tenais ton rang et ta position, je n'aurais pas besoin de le faire ! »**_

 _ **« Mais c'est Cloud, je peux bien me permettre de m'amuser un p… AÏE ! Mais arrête ! »**_

Cloud rit doucement aux jérémiades de son ami avant d'hoqueter de surprise quand deux mains fortes rendues calleuses par le maniement de l'épée, l'attrapèrent par la taille pour venir le coller à un torse musclé.

 _ **« Clouuuuuuud ! Tu m'as tellement manqué ! »**_

 _ **« Zack ! Repose moi par terre tu vas me faire lâcher mon plateau ! »**_

 _ **« Mais je ne t'ai pas vu depuis trois semaines, tu m'as manqué ! En plus depuis que Tifa est partie en congé de maternité, tu enchaines service sur service ! »**_

 _ **« C'est toi qui a décidé de partir pendant ces trois semaines, maintenant pose moi par terre je travaille ! »**_

 _ **« Trois semaines en mission pour le Roi dans le nord ! Tu n'imagines même pas la température qu'il faisait, j'avais les orteils gelés en permanence ! »**_

 _ **« Ce n'est pas mon problème. »**_

 _ **« Méchant ! »**_

 _ **« Il a raison Cloud, tu travailles trop. »**_

 _ **« Tseng, vous n'allez pas vous-y mettre aussi ! Et puis, c'est votre faute si votre femme est enceinte ! Maintenant laissez-moi retourner travailler ! »**_

Zack, un grand brun faisant partie de la garde personnelle du Roi, et accessoirement ami du serviteur, reposa le petit blond sur le sol. Petit blond qui s'éloigna en lui tirant la langue, non sans lui avoir frappé le biceps sous les rires de la victime et de Reno.

En continuant ses allers et venues auprès des convives, il vit un homme agenouillé devant le Roi et le Prince. Il se tenait la tête baissée, de longs cheveux argentés cachant son visage et cascadant dans son dos, les bras tendus portant un petit coffret pour le Prince.

 _Tournent les vies oh tournent les vies oh tournent et s'en vont. Tournent les vies oh Tournent les violons..._

[...]

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, il l'entre-aperçu de nouveau. L'homme était complètement différent du royaume de Midgar. Les cheveux longs semblables à des fils de soie d'argent, très grand et doté d'une musculature tout en longueur, les yeux d'un vert translucide, le sourire éclatant d'un prince charmant, vêtu d'un uniforme militaire noir orné de broderies argentées, il semblait être quelqu'un d'important là d'où il venait. L'homme semblait discuter aisément avec les autres invités qui s'étaient regroupés autour de lui.

En se dirigeant vers un autre groupe d'invités, son plateau rempli de verres de vins dans les mains, Cloud capta un mouvement dans sa direction du coin de l'œil. Il sentit alors une main forte aux longs doigts fins se poser sur sa hanche, tandis qu'une longue mèche argentée tomba devant ses yeux. Une bouche vint se coller à son oreille en un doux murmure qui fit bondir son cœur et frissonner son corps, avant que le bel étranger ne s'éloigne et retourne vers son précédent groupe, un verre de vin dans sa main qu'il venait de prendre sur le plateau.

 _Tournent les vies oh tournent les vies oh tournent et s'en vont. Tournent les vies oh Tournent les violons..._

[...]

 _Passent les années dures et grises à servir. Une vie de peine et si peu de plaisir. Mais ce trouble-là brûle en ses souvenirs._

 _Tournent les vies oh tournent les vies oh tournent et s'en vont. Tournent les vies oh Tournent les violons..._

 _Il y pense encore et encore et toujours. Les violons, le décor, et ses mots de velours. Son parfum, ses dents blanches, les moindres détails._

 _Tournent les vies oh tournent les vies oh tournent et s'en vont. Tournent les vies oh Tournent les violons..._

 _En prenant son verre auprès de lui il se penche. Lui glisse à l'oreille en lui frôlant la hanche._

 _Juste quatre mots, le trouble d'une vie. Juste quatre mots qu'aussitôt il oublie…_

 _ **« Tu es bien mignon. »**_

FIN

* * *

Et voilà ! Un petit OS qui m'a donnée pas mal de fil à retordre ! J'ai eu énormément de mal à adapter la chanson et l'ambiance moyenâgeuse a l'univers de FFVII mais bon on verra ce que ça donne. N'hésitez à laisser une review ça fait toujours plaisirs. J'ignore si je ferai un jour une suite à cet OS cela dépendra de ma motivation mais surtout de vous, si vous voulez une suite à cette histoire.

Merci à ma chère correctrice Rowena Cassandra Ravenclaw qui a corriger ce chapitre un peu bordélique.

Ah ! N'oubliez pas d'aller voter sur mon profil pour votre/vos couples préférés, on ne sait jamais, peut être que votre couple préféré sera le prochain à être publier.

A bientôt sur un autre écrit !


End file.
